


My Ex-Frenemy

by JaybieJarrett



Category: Original Work, Original Work-Psiverse
Genre: F/F, Former Rivals, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaybieJarrett/pseuds/JaybieJarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you grow up, old rivalries seem sort of silly looking back.  The things that make you hate each other back then might just make you look back and laugh. Sometimes the people that you hated, you may grow to like. Two former teenage rivals are spending a week together while their parents are away, and one of them wants to do more than talk. TO BE REVISED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ex-Frenemy

“...excuse me?”  I looked at  Vierra puzzled and a little shocked , wondering if I had heard her right.  She smiled and drew the blinds closed, smirking seductively.  Making it clear that she had said exactly what she meant.

“My parents are out of town.  We’ll be all alone this whole week.  Just you….and me”  she said.  “...and if something were to happen tonight...it would just be between us.”  As her eyes met mine,  I felt suddenly very hot , and very nervous at the same time.  We had known each other for awhile, and I had to admit  I always found her hot.  We had known each other for a while, both of ours families traced back from the Reilly family in some way (probably separated several generations and branches) and we had been family friends.  Vierra and I started off on the wrong foot as rivals,  and the fact that I always envied her comparing my puny chest to hers, and wished I could be like her and her perfect brother.  

We went from being rivals to frenemies, and as of late I didn’t know how I would summarize our relationship, other than ‘two people whose families are friends. Two people who accidentally spend a lot of time together.  We had been getting along while I was staying here (like I often did when my parents went away on their almost yearly trips).

But now the more that I really think about it,  I recalled that she had been...noticing me a bit more lately.  Starting conversations about my love life, showing me clothes that would make me “look nice”,  giving me a makeover, without their being so much as a ‘catch’.  She stood outside the bathroom when I took a shower this morning, and while I thought nothing of it, I didn’t notice till now how she had her eyes on me as I came out.

My heart was beating, and I found that it was not because I was made uncomfortable by the idea,  strangely enough.  I was mightily tempted.  The only thing holding me back, was the fact that I was not at all experienced ,  and the thought of actually doing it was almost frightening.

“...don’t worry, I can go easy on you.” she said.  “Everybody is awkward the first time around.  Don’t worry.  and I’m not going to go on and gossip about you.  I’m a grown up, not a catty, vengeful middle school bitch”:  She said.  I leaned over to make sure the door was shut. “Parker isn’t even in town, he’s away with his girlfriend.”  

This almost didn’t seem real and I had to poke myself to make sure I wasn’t sleeping.  Multiple times.  Something in my mind told me this might be a one time thing, and if I gave it up, I may never get the chance again.  Without having to ask myself, which I wasn’t sure I had the guts to do.  Here she was, interested and offering.  We were all alone, and ...I could just tell myself that things got a little...carried away, at the end of the day.

“Allright” I said.  Vierra smiled.

“Relax.  ….You need a drink to unwind?”  I nodded.

“Maybe..”  She smiled and went off out to the kitchen. While she was gone I took several deep breaths.  I told myself “I’m going to do it.  I’m going to let Vierra have any way she wants with me.  and there was no one who could stop it.  The only one standing in my way was me.  Vierra came back in with a bottle of  Mike’s Hard Strawberry Lemonade.  

I had to admire how well she knew me, to know that I liked strawberry lemonade specifically. Even some of my best girl-friends  tended to forget offering me mango, raspberry (Gross!) or peach.  I caught it and opened it.  

“Thanks”  I said, before guzzling it down.  As I drank it,  I kept on reminding myself that this would be fun, this would be enjoyable, until I finally convinced myself. With some help from Mike.  

What resulted is that I was now half excited and raring to go,but also having the good kind of ‘butterflies in my stomach’ feeling, like talking to a new crush. As I finished my drink I noticed Vierra had already started undressing. She threw off her top and undid her bra and let it slide off her.  I noticed her touch a hand to her chest, and her breasts swelled in size until they had gone from a C to a D.  I nearly spat out my drink.  

“You’re a shifter?”  I exclaimed?  “All this time you’ve been making yourself….all...all bigger?”

“Yep.  What’s the use of your power if you don’t take advantage of it , huh?”  she said, looking amused at my reaction.  I thought of all the years I wasted being jealous of her, and burst out laughing.  

I don’t know what I was laughing at, maybe myself at ...just everything..  It was just so damn funny.  

“Are you okay?” Vierra asked.  

“....I...yeah..it’s just” I shook my head, thinking of all those years.  “...I was so stupid.”  Vierra chuckled.  

“We all are at that age.” she said.  “I like to do all sorts of things with my appearance as I learned how.  Being, taller,  different hair colors.”  It made me shake my head remembering all the dye I went through for the ‘perfect hair’ until I gave up and swore off the stuff forever.  

“So now that that’s out of the bag...what’s yours?”  I sipped the last bits of my drink.  

“Illusions” I said.  “I can make illusions….I usually used them for making my hair the perfect shade of purple or …” I gulped remembering the embarrassment of that stage of my life.  “giving myself cat ears and looking like an anime character.  That and scaring the mess out of my brother. “  

“Oh….” Vierra laughed “So that’s how you pranked me….”

“Sorry”  I said.  She waved a hand.

“It’s fine.  Then she gave me smirk.  “I’ll just punish you in bed…”  I looked at her...a little nervous.

“...you said you’d go slow…”  She kept on grinning.

“Ohhh I will...at first….” she said still dangerously grinning and pulling out something from under her bed.  

“...um…Vierrra……”  she twirled a pair of handcuffs..  “Come  on, I told you I was a virgin.”  

“Nor for long.”  She said, looking devious and switching something on the handcuffs to make them vibrate.  I don’t know how scared I must have looked,  but she burst out laughing.  

“Ugh!  You asshole!”  I said, sitting.  “I thought you said you weren’t a bitch anymore!”

“Sorry….the look on your face was worth it though... “  She said,  “Payback.”  I rolled my eyes.  

“Really?  It was 7th grade…..”  I gave her a look of disgust and she pouted.  

“I’m sorry okay,, It was just a joke.”  She said.  “I promise I’ll be nice, now.”  I sighed remembering the cruel prank I had played on her.

“Eh...it’s fine. Payback, like you said, right?”   She switched the handcuffs off and tossed them aside.  “So…”

“Soo…..still want to?”  She asked.  My body was buzzing with anticipation and I wanted to get into it, and get the awkward part over with.  

“You bet”  I slid my top off and started to reach around to undo my bra.  

“Wait….”  Vierra said.  “Let me…” I shrugged and then turned around to let her, figuring it must be some sort of foreplay thing.  Her hands felt warm as they touched my back.  I tried to imagine them touching my breasts, caressing my body.  All too soon,  the bra was off, laying on my lap.  Vierra laned forward placing her arms around my shoulders, and reaching down to squeeze.   The way she felt and rubbed them made me gasp and a chill went down my spine.  It was a good kind, that got me anticipating more.  “You like?”  

She continued massaging them and running her hands up and down my body.  “Ohhhhh…..I like very much.”  

“Mmmm good girl….” She trailed down to my pants and started undoing the belt.  “...Nice , good material…...I might have some fun with this one day..”  

“Easy…..”  I said.  “I don’t want to hurl myself into the deep abyss of kinks just yet.”  

“Ametuer…”  Vierra grumbled, pouting as she took off the belt and started moving to the pants.  

“I did say , yet”  The alcohol was taking effect, because I knew I sure wouldn’t have said that.  Maybe.  I felt a wetness in my ear as she undid my zipper.  A moist wetness rubbing all around it, making me shudder.  

“Is that your tongue?”  She drew back a bit.

“Yes...should I stop?  

“No...it feels good.” I took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she continued rubbing her tongue around my ear.   It was distracting from the ever so faint anxiety as she got my zipper down and started moving my pants off.  We were really doing this.  I was really about to have my first sex.

With Vierra.

“Nervous?” She asked.

“No”

“Liar…”  She said chuckling.  “It’s okay to be a little nervous on your first time.  It’s part of what makes it an adventure.  Something special.  Sex after is fun...but it’s just a little bit less thrilling after this.”  I felt her lips on my neck.  “Embrace it”   

I took another breath repeating it like a mantra,  Vierra slid her fingers , just a little bit under my pantyline, making me shiver.  My heart was  pounding now , and I felt a sort of buzzing down inside my panties. My wanting was more powerful than the fear. Verra’s fingers were warm, She massaged the tender  area underneath. “Ohhhhhh”  

“Ready?”

“Yessssssss” I felt the shiver run through me, “Just do it already!”  She  slid the panties off,and down my lap and let them drop to the ground.  

“Score.”    I sighed with relief and slumped backward against her.  She pulled me against her. “Scooch back a bit, Little Miss Virgin.”  I moved my position back and she guided me to her lap.  She moved her legs to wrap around us.  I stared at them , finding a new thing to be jealous of about her.  She had very powerful, fit  looking legs.  Probably running or doing some sport.   But I couldn’t be too bitter about it, because they were wrapped around me.  

I still felt a bit strange , sitting, with no clothes on, in her lap.  Her skin was nice and cool against mine.  Her lips brushed against my neck, kissing and sucking.  Her hands rubbed and massaged my breasts.

“Oohhhh not complaining but this feels familiar….” I said  

“Mmmm just getting you ready, hon”  She moved downward tracing my (few) curves and moved downward slowly.  My parts were buzzing , and aching.  I could hear her giggle, knowing she was teasing me.  

“Ohhhhhh you are evil.”  

“Mmm, I’m being nice”  My body was burning up , as I watched her start massaging. Everywhere she touched made me flutter.

I felt so...so vulnerable sitting, naked on her lap.  So open , and I kind of liked it.

As she rubbed down near my thighs, I groaned. I wanted it,  I wanted her to hurry.  I was aching to be touched.  Her fingers inched closer,  closer to my opening..  I felt waves of a kind of pleasure I’ve never felt before ripping through my body,  My tongue, my mouth couldn’t work right.  “Ahhh ohhhhhhhhhh…”  

I was burning up, as her fingers rubbed circles around it.  Still,  It was teasing,  not getting to the point.  She used two fingers to rub either side of the opening.  Up and down,, up and down, over and over again.  Then she stopped and I watched  nervously to see what she planned next.   

“Just let the master work.”  She started rubbing, up and down on the opening,  I couldn't put this feeling into words

“Ohhhhhhh!”  It was amazing.  

She laid two fingers on either side, and pried it open, sending a shiver through me.  And of course, being Vierra , she opened and closed it a few more times , On about the third time She shifted her fingers and slipped one in.  “Ahh...ahhhh”  

“Ohhh, nice and wet.”  She said.  “Perfect” With an almost sinister sounding chuckle , that gave me chills, she pulled her finger out and plunged it deeper.  The waves of pleasure were compounded with a pressure like I’ve never felt before.   The finger plunged deeper against the sensitive insides.

She wiggled her fingers and pressed increasingly further against my walls. I leaned against her gasping over and over again as each wave  traveled through my body.  She rubbed against my walls as they closed around her. She  moved forward, digging her fingers like a shovel inside me. I pressed my legs together, tightening even more around her fingers.  They brushed up against something. Of course being Vierra she poked at whatever it was a few more times until I finally felt a wonderful release White  sticky liquid poured out, and I sighed in relief.  Vierra pulled them out.  

“Ohh you don’t think I’m finished with you yet, do you?”  she asked , rubbing her sticky fingers together.  

“There’s…” I gasped. “There’s more?”   She smiled  and brought her fingers to her lips and kissed them.  

“You bet.”  She pushed me off her lap and onto the bed and rolled to position herself on top of me,  sitting on my hips region.  She tapped her fingers on my chest, looking down with a scheming smirk, no doubt thinking about what more she wanted to do with me.


End file.
